Naga ZoeyxNormal Zoey: Same girl, but scaly to love and calm her down
by BluXRE
Summary: This is the first story about a character who is a creature, meeting it's normal self in history. Starting with Naga Zoey meeting her normal self. And you know this is really going to be romantic for those 2 when they meet for the first time, and start to be in love a few minutes later. And the narration is done by Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie. Remember to review this, and good read.


**You really might be wondering, "What in heavens are you doing!? Making a story about Zoey and Naga Zoey from Total Drama together is crazy!" Well I know what you mean. And it is going to be 2 Zoey's who will look the same from the TV show, but one is a Naga, and one is original. And most of all, it might be cute when Zoey meets herself in Naga form, which will be adorable when they meet. But without further ado. Here is a story of Total Drama Naga Zoey meeting Total Drama Normal Zoey and the Naga trying to calm her normal self down. And there will be three narrating the story from beyond invisible. Now enjoy.**

* * *

Dipper: (narrating) In the city by the side of- Uh what is the state's name again?

Shadow: (narrating. goes page by page) It's "California", and it is night time at 8 P.M., and it is a good time for Naga Zoey to slither through the night sky, she wants to have a magnificent relaxation she wants through the town where there are less people outside better than the inside. They made peace with her because she is a vegetarian, and a nice creature that has a power to hypnotize, and heal with her fork-like tongue, her powerful healing, and relaxing coils, including her fangs filled with antidote, and tears that can heal. Is that good enough for you Dipper?

Dipper: (narrating) Thanks. And you forgot that she can help people calm down right?

Shadow: (narrating) Oh oops. And we know that she can control her stomach acid when she has a person inside protected, calmed, and or, hurt, she can someone inside anytime.

Dottie: (narrating) And they can breathe in there also.

Shadow: And even that as well. But for 10 whole minutes, when she was slithering through town she can hear someone crying in tears. (sound of someone crying made 4 of them hear) That sound, made her stop for a minute and followed that sound of crying. A crying that made her notice that really sounds like her, which made her wondered.

Naga Zoey: (wondered) That sound, it sounds like the same voice as me. I need to follow that voice that sounds like me. Well, (shrugs shoulders) better follow it then.

Dipper: (narrating) Come on you two, follow her.

Shadow: (narrating) So, she slithered to follow that voice, and over there is another Zoey crying about something that made her cry. So Naga Zoey than camouflage herself to hide herself before she can show her.

Dipper: (narrating) Well as much as she can to hide. Sort of.

Normal Zoey: (crying) Why, why did he get hurt, and is in a coma for 2 weeks from saving me by the cliff fall, he was perfect until he got hurt. (Dipper: (narrating) Well guys, she is crying from her boyfriend in a coma after a cliff accident. Shadow: (narrating) Well, at least her voice can be heard, like this. (snaps fingers))

Naga Zoey: Hey, who's crying in tears from her boyfriend in the coma?

Normal Zoey: (sniffs) Me, why?

Naga Zoey: Well, maybe I can help you with that if you can trus-s-s-st me.

Normal Zoey: Did you hiss at the word "trust" in the sentence?

Naga Zoey: Yes, but I am just a bit confused about your voice that sounds like me.

Normal Zoey: Me too. I am not confused with that voice. But can you tell me why you have my voice?

Naga Zoey: Ok, but be calm and fine, I am not going to hurt you though, I am safe, a vegetarian, and a helpful girl. Now, let me show you who I am from that voice. (Dottie: (narrating) So she begans to dis-camouflage herself, showing her what she looks like. And that made Normal Zoey surprise when she saw her.)

Normal Zoey: (shocked) You look like me, but your bottom half looks like my shirt, almost like my shirt, and really looks like my pants as well. You are a python Naga!

Naga Zoey: (giggles) Yes I am, and you might be Zoey huh?

Normal Zoey: (surprised) Y-yes! That is my name, and I know you have my same name too huh?

Naga Zoey: Yep, that is my name. And we do look the same. Almost as the bottom I suppose.

Normal Zoey: So, you really are a Naga that helps people out huh?

Naga Zoey: Yep. And I need to ask you a question?

Normal Zoey: And what is the question?

Naga Zoey: Which boyfriend are you talking about?

Normal Zoey: (confused) Huh?

Naga Zoey: That one who is in a coma.

Normal Zoey: (sniffs) You mean Mike? He is my boyfriend.

Naga Zoey: I have a boyfriend the same as yours. And he is human.

Normal Zoey: (gasps) We both have Mike who has M.P.D. huh!?

Naga Zoey: Yes-s-s-s-s. That is what I mean.

Normal Zoey: Wow, we do have the same personality then. But I am afraid that someone might hurt me, not you right?

Naga Zoey: Yep. I don't hurt people, incase bullies and anyone that hurts an innocent people that needs help.

Normal Zoey: (sniffs, and drops a tear) And how can you help me with this problem when my love is in a coma?

Naga Zoey: I can help you calm down in my coils, and hypnotize you so you can relax. You think your up for that?

Normal Zoey: (sobbing) I don't know Zoey, I don't know if I am up for that. I don't know if your tricking me, or if it is a dream.

Naga Zoey: It is real, and I will not hurt you. Just look at my eyes-s-s-s and experience what your about to experience. (Shadow: (narrating) So she begins to release her rainbow spirals that has all the colors she has, which made Normal Zoey follow her spirals and the blush she made making her release her shades of pink on her cheeks, and begins to smile into a cute smile.)

Naga Zoey: (hypnotizing her normal self) That's-s-s right my cute Normal Zoey, keep looking and we can cuddle in our blus-s-s-sh. (Dipper: (narrating) While she continues to hypnotize her normal self, she begins to wrap her up in her tail, making her legs pinned together starting at her feet, and making her sandals fall off of her feet, and onto the ground. Shadow: (narrating) Now her tail is at her hip, pinning her arms, and making her blush even more, making her shades of pink flood all over her face becoming completely pink. And by the time Naga Zoey's tail is at her shoulders, Normal Zoey begins to say something that is not being commanded by Naga Zoey, but herself saying it_

Normal Zoey: (hypnotized) I l-l-l-love you. GULP! (Dottie: (narrating) When she said she loved her before she got a neck squeezed, she gulp loud, and was wrapped up completely from her neck to her feet. But the ping sound made her completely hypnotized, noticing that she is now in Naga Zoey's trance and strokes her hair with her tail. And she replied back with her smoothing hypnotic voice.)

Naga Zoey: (hypnotic voice) I love you too my love. My Normal Zoey love. (Shadow: (narrating) And when she replied back they look at each other, cupped Normal Zoey's pinky cheeks with her hands, they leaned in and kissed with their lips attached and started to make a make-out session. Wait! Why is that these two are making out in this story!? Dipper: Well that's because Blu wanted that in it. That's what. Shadow: Huh, well then. I guess Blu kind of felt like it then, that I notice. (narrating) When they were making out, Naga Zoey then inserts her snake tongue into Normal Zoey's mouth and plays with her tongue. And after a minute lf them making out, they parted and smiled each other and cuddle with their heads. And no, this not going to be a lemon story. This is just going to be rated K+ or if you guys want to put lemon in this just make it your own, use this. Delete this sentence I'm saying, and make it sure you give credit to BluXRE for this. If Mr. Flores can accept it. Dipper: Tell me about it.)

Naga Zoey: Are you feeling better my love?

Normal Zoey: (out of her hypnotic spell) Yep. And I am your love Zoey, but are we going to tell Mike's about this?

Naga Zoey: Well tell them when it's time. But for now, let's go to your house and continue making out, ok?

Normal Zoey: Ok. My Naga Zoey love. I tell you where my home is, since my Mike is still in the hospital. (Dottie: (narrating) So they went to Normal Zoey's house, they go to her room and continue to make out on her bed, with a blanket covering their whole body while they are still wearing clothes and after 2 hours of making out, taking a bath, watching tv, and continue to make out with their pajamas on which are the same pajamas their wearing, and they slept for the rest of the night. Wait, was that the right thing to say, or not? Dipper: Well, it was fine. But that is how it's done. I think. Shadow: (narrating) Well you two, it may be a good relaxation for them, but the next day, Naga Zoey's love Mike, was trying to find her, but the only area he knows she went to was Normal Zoey's house and that is not where she needed to go. Dipper: How can you tell Shadow? Shadow: Well-)

Mike (Naga Zoey): Naga Zoey, are you suppose to be in Normal Zoey's house? (Naga Zoey gasps in shock, and woke up)

Naga Zoey: Mike! He knows where I am!? (Dipper: Huh, you knew huh? Shadow: Yep, that is a correct timing right there. If I notice correctly.)

Normal Zoey: Your Mike? Is he outside?

Naga Zoey: Yes-s-s, he is outside at the front, I don't want to be in trouble from what we were doing.

Mike (Naga Zoey): Naga Zoey, I know you make out with the other Zoey because I can hear you in there.

Naga Zoey: I am so screwed now.

Mike (Naga Zoey): Actually, (giggles) your not screwed from that.

Naga Zoey: Huh!? How can you tell Mike?

Mike (Naga Zoey): Well, I notice that you are calming your normal self down from the other me in the hospital. And I am glad you calmed her down, and be in love with your other self. And next time Naga Zoey, tell me before you go into her house, ok?

Naga Zoey: (giggles and blushed) Ok Mike, see you in 4 hours ok?

Mike (Naga Zoey): Ok, I will tell the other me what was happening. See you in 4 hours Naga Zoey.

Naga Zoey: Ok Mike, s-s-see ya.

Normal Zoey: Wow, that was nice of him to do that. But I think I am hungry for breakfast with a side of kissing. Don't you think my love?

Naga Zoey: (giggles) Yes my love. I think that would work, but a kiss with a make out on the side is the first to handle, with a coiling hug and hypnosis.

Normal Zoey: That is a better idea (giggles) (Dipper: (narrating) Well, they got back to making out and stayed together for 4 more hours, making this a romantic girl and girl moment right there. Shadow: Yeah, and I guess that might be the end of the story huh? Dipper: Yep, and that was the shortest story we can handle for only a second. Dottie: Yep, most of the time.)

Shadow: (narrating) Well I guess almost the end. After 4 hours Naga Zoey went back to her love and Normal Zoey has a crush with a girl she met last night made her happy again. But her Mike is glad too, because Naga Zoey's Mike told him when he woke up early.

Dipper: (narrating) And they were able to accept those 2 to make out any time, and a few months later, those 4 married together, and made a big family. But after the marriage, now 2 Mikes are making out with 2 Zoey's having Naga, and normal kids, and lived together as a huge family. And that is what happens if those 4 got together.

2 Mike's: (finished making out together) This was a brilliant idea you two, 4 of us married together was a new bright future right there.

2 Zoey's (giggles and blushes) You think? Let's try making out with the other you Mike's. (Dipper: (narrating) Including making out with the other Mike's in the opposite sides. The end!)

Dottie: Ok that was a weirdest ending right there. and was that courageous when those 2 Zoey's met.

Shadow: And from that, I think I am going to hurl. (stomach backs up)

Dipper: I think that is the real ending right there. Ok, bye. (They ran to the bathroom and hurled from what they experience.)

* * *

 **Ok, next time I need to be careful with this. But I don't know why there really was a picture of Gwen and Courtney kissing in anyone's fanfictions, and/or artworks made by the other's. But this is a whole new way for Naga Zoey to make out with Normal Zoey. And this is the FIRST, to make a story about Zoey with her other self. Including 2 Mike's for credit. Now, let's see what happens if you guys spread this all over the DeviantArt, and Fanfictions, and if you do the artworks of Naga Zoey and Normal Zoey. Well Normal Zoey looks the same, 2 Mike's are the same as well. But Naga Zoey's top half is the same, but her clothes that is covering her chest is her red shirt, or you can just make her wear her red bra, and her bottom half is her very longest tail that is exactly 50 feet long. Her scale is a python tail, her whole body is covered in red which is Zoey's hair, almost looking like her shirt, and the circles are olive like colors from Zoey's pants. And make sure you give me credit for this. Now, spread the word of these stories. And make sure you put my name in every stories I see. And remember to review this. For right now, see you when the Halloween dare chapter is ready!**


End file.
